It Hurts
by Heeimadictator
Summary: Ditinggalkan itu menyakitkan, kan?/Jangan pergi.../RnR/Gaara x Saku x Sasu x Karin/Fict kedua di fandom Naruto. Happy reading!


**It Hurts**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is Mine**

**Gaara x Sakura x Sasuke x Karin **

**Review after Read ^^**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Bayangan lelaki sialan itu terus berputar-putar di otakku. Sialan! Brengsek! Aku sudah lelah terus menghadapi tekanan dari perasaan konyol nan bodoh ini. Kubuka kelopak mataku yang sungguh sangat terasa berat. Pasti lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku semakin menjadi-jadi. Persetan! Aku bangkit dari posisiku semula—entah sudah berapa jam—atau hari?—berlalu sejak aku duduk di atas ranjang di sudut gelap kamarku dan...menangis.

Menangisi lelaki brengsek yang dengan brengseknya mematahkan hatiku menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak lagi bisa menjadi utuh.

Lebih tepatnya, dia menghancurkannya.

Tanpa aba-aba otakku mulai menggila lagi. Memoriku kembali memutar peristiwa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Iya, sudah seminggu ternyata.

_**One week ago**_

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana sih, Ino?" tanyaku sedikit kesal karena gadis bersurai pirang itu menarik-narik—lebih tepatnya menyeret—lengan bajuku seperti anjing.

"Makan. Aku tahu kau suka kedai pancake di ujung jalan sana. Aku akan mentraktirmu, tenang saja!" celotehnya ringan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kenyang" jawabku dingin sambil menepis lengannya.

Ino melotot, dari ekspresinya, aku tahu dia marah—dan terluka. Tapi aku tetap memasang wajah datarku. Aku kehilangan ekspresiku.

"Kau manusia bodoh! Kau tidak makan tiga hari ini dan itu yang kau sebut kenyang?! Sungguh, kenapa aku harus mencemaskanmu sementara kau tidak layak kucemaskan, Sakura!" amarah Ino meledak. Aku sukses dibuat mengkeret. Tanpa bicara lagi, gadis itu meninggalkan aku. Oh lengkap sudah penderitaanku!

Kakiku yang lemas sekali kupaksa melangkah ke kedai pancake kesukaanku. Ino benar, harusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Harusnya aku berhenti memikirkan pria brengsek itu. Iya, si Uchiha itu, pria konglomerat yang membuatku jadi mayat hidup begini. Pria yang—

—berjalan di ujung jalan dengan tangan digandeng mesra gadis berambut merah.

Demi Tuhan! Kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka?

Otak logisku memerintah untuk berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Menjauhi mereka. Menjauhi pasangan baru yang bahagia itu. Tapi untuk berbalik saja aku tak sanggup. Sasuke, aku merindukannya. Aku rindu gumamannya, aku rindu ketika ia cemburu aku dekat dengan Sasori. Aku rindu semuanya.

_**You wear the shoes I gave you and walk along the streets with her**_

_**As if it were nothing you kiss her**_

_**You spray the cologne I gave you and embrace her**_

_**You'll probably repeat the promises you made to me with her**_

Tetes-tetes air mata perlahan jatuh di wajahku. Sesak. Saking sesaknya sampai aku rasa aku bisa mati karena tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Kenapa harus aku? Dari begitu banyak pria di dunia ini kenapa dia harus muncul di hidupku?

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Nama itu terus berputar-putar di otakku. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Aku tak bisa makan, atau minum, atau mandi, atau tidur dengan benar sejak dia meninggalkanku dengan mudahnya dan bertunangan dengan Karin. Tidak bisa.

Raunganku makin kencang. Aku tak peduli orang-orang melirikku dengan tatapan kasihan. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah bagaimana aku bisa lari dari sini, menghindar dari dua orang yang sedang berciuman di depan toko bunga itu. Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi? Kenapa kau harus membuat luka dalam hatiku terasa lebih perih lagi dengan taburan garam?

_**You look my tears as if it were nothing**_

_**You continue to walk calmly again**_

**_You told me cruely that you couldn't deny_**

**_That you had absolutely no attachments or regrets_**

Aku masih menatap pria di depanku dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan dia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu pria itu datang lagi, mengatakan akan membawa barang-barangnya saat dia tinggal bersamaku. Bedebah.

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi? Semua barangmu sudah kubuang" kataku ketus, lagi-lagi dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sungguhkah? Jangan-jangan kau malah menyimpannya di suatu tempat untuk mengobati rindumu padaku" cemoohnya. Sialan.

"Jangan mimpi, Uchiha-_san_!" seringaianku muncul. Aku muak. Aku muak pada wajah tampannya yang selalu datang dalam mimpiku. Aku muak pada suara baritone miliknya yang terus berdengung di telingaku. Aku muak pada bibir tipisnya yang dulu pernah menyapu habis permukaan bibirku. Aku muak padanya.

"Aku tahu kau takkan bisa melupakan aku, _darling_" seringainya makin lebar. Tahukah kau Sasuke? Aku ingin sekali mengambil pisau di dapurku untuk merobek wajahmu sampai mulutmu tak bisa bicara lagi. "Ah, apartemenmu tidak berubah. Berapa lelaki yang masuk kesini setelah aku pergi?" ujarnya lagi, manis.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. "Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke!" bentakku, menggigit bibir menahan isakan yang mungkin membuatnya senang.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" kekehnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu bahkan ketika kau membuangku seperti sampah" isakku. Air mata sudah tak mampu kubendung lagi. Aku menatap Sasuke yang menatapku datar seolah-olah air mataku tak bisa menyentuh hatinya.

"Kau memang sampah, Sakura Haruno. Pastikan kau tidak menghadiri pernikahanku. Kau akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk calon istriku" kata Sasuke dingin sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Tepat ketika punggungnya menghilang dibalik pintu, pandanganku menggelap.

_**You're no longer your old self**_

_**Because the you I loved and the you now are so different**_

_**Are you that shocked?**_

_**I just stood and cried**_

_**Watching you become futher away**_

_**No way, I can't recognize you're not mine anymore**_

Lelaki berambut merah itu terus saja memandangiku tanpa berkedip. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa matanya bisa sekuat itu. Gaara Sabaku, pria tampan itu terus melihat ke arahku sampai mata tajamnya terasa menusuk mataku. Menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa keberadaannya membuatku sedikit lega.

Eh? Lega?

"Berhenti melihat ke arahku dengan wajah serammu itu, Gaara!" bentakku kesal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, tidak mengindahkan ucapanku tadi. Terbukti karena dia tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabku cuek.

"Pingsan, demam dan terus saja menggumamkan nama Sasuke Uchiha kau bilang baik-baik saja? Kau bercanda, Sakura!" Jungsoo bicara sambil tertawa, tapi dari nadanya, aku tahu dia kesal dan—sedikit terluka.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sabaku-_san_" desisku tajam. Tanganku yang tadinya terkulai mulai menggapai remote TV dan menyalakan benda berisik itu, berharap suara TV membuat Gaara diam dan tak lagi menceramahiku.

"...Kabar pernikahan putra kedua Uchiha Group, Sasuke Uchiha dan model ternama, Karin Uzumaki sudah terdengar sampai ke seluruh pelosok dunia. Pernikahan ini disebut-sebut sebagai pernikahan paling mewah selama lima puluh tahun terakhir. Acara ini juga hanya bisa dihadiri oleh orang-orang tertentu mengingat reputasi Uchiha Group yang..."

Tangan hangat Gaara memencet tombol off tepat sebelum aku sempat melempar gelas di depanku ke arah benda berisik tak bernyawa itu. Aku melirik ke arah Gaara yang menyorotkan ekspresi khawatir. Aku tersenyum. _Fake smile_ andalan Sakura Haruno.

"Jangan tersenyum ketika hatimu sendiri menangis, Sakura" kata Gaara sebelum menarikku ke pelukannya. Dada bidangnya yang saat itu dibalut kaus pendek hitam polos terasa sangat hangat. Saking hangatnya sampai aku tak bisa lagi memalsukan semua kerapuhanku, aku menangis di pelukan Gaara.

Mungkin, aku harus belajar mencintai lagi, Gaara.

_**Oh, is this the end?**_

_**Am I no longer in your heart now?**_

_**When I, I think about you**_

_**It hurts, hurts so much**_

_**3 months later**_

"Oi, _teme_!" panggil seorang lelaki berambut pirang berantakan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sudut restoran sendirian. Menghabiskan masa lajang untuk minum bukan hal yang salah, kan? Mengingat besok statusnya akan berubah jadi suami Karin.

"Hn," Sasuke balas menyapa-kalau itu bisa disebut sapaan, _anyway_. "Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Aku langsung terbang dari Barcelona ketika undangan pernikahanmu sampai padaku" kekeh pria berambut pirang itu. "Kukira kau menikah dengan Sakura" katanya, senyumannya tak kunjung luntur.

"Jangan bahas wanita itu lagi" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, masalah yang sangat besar" jawab Sasuke asal, pria itu memutar-mutar gelas berisi wiski di tangannya. "Gadis murahan itu tak pantas bersanding dengan keluarga Uchiha".

"Murahan?! Jangan sembarangan bicara kau _teme_! Dia bersahabat denganku hampir separuh umur kami!" bentak Naruto marah.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Sepertinya banyak sisi Sakura Haruno yang tidak kau dan aku sadari, ya?" desis Sasuke sambil tertawa miris. "Gadis itu tidur, dengan Sasori Akasuna tepat di depan mataku" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu! Sasori, katamu?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya, sepupu jauh Karin. Lima bulan yang lalu tepat di hari jadi kami yang ke dua".

"Kurasa kau salah paham, _teme_" kata Naruto sukses membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

_**Flashback, Five months ago**_

Gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu itu duduk di sudut tergelap bar paling terkenal di Konoha. Entah sudah berapa banyak pria hidung belang menghampirinya menawari minum bersama—bahkan tidur, tapi gadis itu tetap bergeming. Sudah hampir satu jam gadis itu menunggu tapi orang yang menghubunginya tidak kunjung datang.

Tepat ketika Sakura akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, orang yang ditunggunya muncul. Seorang pria dengan rahang tegas dan wajah tampan. Sorot matanya tajam tapi lembut. Sasori Akasuna tersenyum manis ke arah adik kelasnya yang lama tidak dijumpainya.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapanya.

"Hai, Sasori-_senpai_. Kau tahu? Aku jamuran menunggumu disini" kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasori terkekeh, "_Gomen_, aku tadi terjebak macet. Minum?" tanya Sasori.

"Teh panas. Aku tak mau ambil resiko dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Sasuke kalau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk" kekeh Sakura. Ssasori mengangguk sambil berjalan ke meja bartender.

"Masukkan itu" bisik Sasori pada bartender berambut perak yang dibalas anggukan. Tanpa ia sadari, pria berambut pirang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan awas.

Pusing. Sakura merasa dunia berputar-putar di sekelilingnya sampai membuatnya bingung. Tangan kanannya memegang kepala sementara tangan kirinya menahan gelas yang hampir jatuh. Sasori menyeringai sebelum kembali memasang topeng.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori lembut.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku sedikit pusing. Mungkin ada baiknya aku pulang..." katanya sebelum sukses ambruk di pelukan Sasori.

Seorang gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil menyeringai, "Rencana sukses" desisnya senang.

"SIALAN! KENAPA KAU BARU MEMBERITAHUKU SEKARANG, _DOBE_?!" bentak Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Wow, santai _teme_. Kau lupa saat itu aku di telepon untuk segera mengatasi masalah di Spanyol?" kata Naruto tenang. "Lagipula, bukankah kau juga salah, tidak mendengar penjelasan Sakura, eh?" dengus Naruto, tak terima disalahkan.

Dengan gigi bergemeletuk, Sasuke menyambar _coat_ di kursi yang tadi didudukinya dan berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari bar. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke memasuki _porche_ biru miliknya dan menginjak gas dalam-dalam, tujuannya hanya satu—apartemen Sakura.

_**Sakura's apartment**_

Belakangan ini apartemen Sakura tidak pernah sepi. Setiap pagi, ketika gadis itu membuka mata, pelukan di pinggangnya akan membuatnya ingin terlelap sepanjang hari. Kadang, ketika ia bangun tidur, wangi roti bakar sudah masuk kedalam indra penciumannya, membangkitkan rasa lapar dalam perutnya dan mengundangnya keluar kamar. Di dapur, ia akan menjumpai pria berambut merah sedang sibuk di depan meja makan sambil mengolesi selai stoberi ke atas roti panggang miliknya.

Siangnya, pria itu akan meluangkan waktunya di sela-sela jam sibuk mengurusi perusahaan hanya untuk datang ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja, mengajaknya makan _pancake_ atau _ramen_ berdua. Lalu tepat jam tujuh malam, mobil audi biru tua milik pria itu akan terparkir di depan lobby rumah sakit lengkap dengan dirinya melambai ke arah Sakura. Belakangan ini Sakura sadar, kalau dia sangat mensyukuri kehadiran Gaara Sabaku dalam hidupnya yang buruk.

Malam ini, di pertengahan musim dingin, Sakura dan Gaara duduk di atas sofa beludru abu-abu mereka, berbagi selimut sambil sesekali berebut biskuit coklat dan menonton TV. Kegiatan sederhana yang tidak didapatkan Sakura dari siapapun, bahkan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang pernah sangat dicintainya—dulu.

Bunyi bel masuk membuyarkan candaan mereka sejenak. Sakura mengangguk, memberi isyarat kalau dia yang akan membuka pintu. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka kunci.

Jantungnya hampir berhenti ketika Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri di depan pintunya dengan wajah yang jauh dari kata baik-baik-saja.

"Sa...su..ke?" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura dingin—sedingin es sampai Sasuke langsung merasa ulu hatinya membeku.

"Siapa, sayang?" suara berat yang berasal dari dalam rumah membuat Sasuke mengejang. Siapa?

"Sasuke, sayang" jawab Sakura lembut. Sasuke tampak terluka.

"Oh, kau. Kurasa, kalian butuh waktu sendiri. Aku akan menunggu di kamar saja" kata Gaara dan lelaki itu langsung berjalan masuk.

"Kau...tinggal dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kembali ke permasalahan kita, mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura. "Seingatku besok pernikahanmu, kan?" gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sakura mengerjap.

"Aku. Masih. Mencintaimu" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut. "Maaf" jawabnya.

"Jadi kau...dengan dia?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya tersiksa sekali.

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan cincin perak di jari manisnya. "Kami bertunangan dua bulan yang lalu" katanya.

Sasuke menunduk. "Ah...Sakura..." panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku atas..." kata-kata Sasuke menggantung ketika Sakura memotongnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan tentang yang kemarin-kemarin jika itu maksudmu. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan Karin. Maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi bisakah kau pergi? Aku takut Gaara terluka" kata Sakura lembut sebelum ia menutup pelan pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke harusnya tahu diri.

_"__Pastikan kau tidak datang ke pernikahanku"_

_"__Aku takut pengantinku mendapat pengaruh buruk karenamu"_

_"__Wanita jalang"_

_"__Murahan!"_

Dimaafkan saja Sasuke sudah harus bersyukur, kenapa dia malah menginginkan lebih?

"...Pernikahan antara putra kedua Uchiha Group dengan model terkenal Karin Uzumaki dibatalkan. Semalam, Sasuke Uchiha mengumumkan pembatalan pernikahannya dan mengalami kecelakaan ketika pulang dari konferensi pers. Keadaannya sekarang masih kritis..."

**_Did you really have to change?_**

**_Can't you come back?_**

**_Oh, is this the end?_**

**_Am I no longer in your heart now?_**

**_When I, I think about you_**

**_It hurts, hurts so much_**

**Because we always met the wrong person**

**until find the right one.**

**-END-**

**Fyuhh~ Selesai jugaa ngeditnya!**

**fict ini fict kedua di Naruto kkk~ pernah dishare dalam versi Korea dengan tokoh : Dasom, Eunhyuk, Hyorin dan Leeteuk**

**semoga suka!**

**sampai ketemu lagi!**

-FIN-


End file.
